


In His Mind

by sagaluthien



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain watching and dreaming of what pleasure he can have with the blacksmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Mind

Jack watched the young blacksmith. He'd been doing that for sometime and right now, it was unnoticed by anyone. It had its benefits to be thought to be mad.

There where a lot of times when the crew left him alone, which suited him very much. He loved to do what he wanted. Even if he started one thing and then he could change his mind in the middle of it. His crew had almost stopped questioning him, rather thinking he had some great plan behind his doings.

Watching Will was a treat. A treat Jack had come to like more and more. His thoughts and dreams had changed the longer he knew the lad. They had gone from mere innocence to the more hot imagination.

Now in his mind, he undressed the young whelp. He didn't care that he would get a hard on, thinking he probably would get his release in anyway. Soon hopefully, before anyone would become too suspicious. One of the things about Will Jack had fallen for was his innocence and sometimes his confused look. It made him to feel that he had the advantage he so very much wanted.

He was sure if he only could take the chance he would be the one that took the lead. Why he hadn't done anything yet was because he actually couldn't think to push the guy to agree on something he couldn't feel a pleasure from. So Jack had to let it stay in his mind.

Jack had seen Will without his clothes on several occasions, so he knew the blacksmith had a fine body - a lot of thanks to all his hours at the forge. Yet another thing that egged him on was that Will's equipment wasn't that bad either.

His mouth watered of thinking to map out the young whelps body. Taking his cock in his mouth to give the blacksmith a ride he would not forget very soon.

Jack licked his lips, put his hand into his trousers, and gripped his own. Stroking it in time to how he in his thoughts, he let Will's go in and out of his talented mouth. After several strokes, he had closed his eyes to just devote himself to his dream. Feeling how he came closer to that release he so much wanted to have with the young man.

"Jack!" Will's voice sounded all too real as he imagined the blacksmith release his essence, which he swallowed.

"Jack, are you alright?" Will's voice came again and not what he could think he would have said after such hot encounter.

With a snap, Jack opened his eyes to be meet by a really concerned Will right in front of him. He had to swallow a few times, like he had difficulty to get the non-existing cum down.

"Bullocks!" Nothing else intelligent came to him.

He drew his hand out from his trousers, starting to stroke it along his legs to get rid of the cum he just spent. He hoped that Will hadn't noticed.

"Hell, yeah! Everything is fine," he said when he was able to get more words together. _If this could make it go for him, how would it be if he really could do it with Will?_

 

***The End***


End file.
